


Personal Problems

by Depressedonetime



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: Gerard, a pimp, has been hearing some negative feedback about one of his whores. He decides to check it out
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Personal Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I saw pictures of Gerard in a coat that looked like something a pimp would wear and suddenly this existed

Gerard wasn’t your average businessman. 

He did run a company, yes, but not the kind of company most did. Some people rented out storage spaces. He rented out whores. 

He was rather lenient with his employees. If they didn’t make enough money, he helped them get prettied up, let them rest a bit, and then sent them back out on the street. 

He’d never seen anything like this before. 

Eleven people had told him that one of his employees was awful. Said employee had been one of Gerard’s best in the past year. He called him to his home. 

Frank strolled into Gerard’s apartment behind him, heels clicking on the floor. He had on a faux fur coat, and he was chewing his lips nervously. 

“Have a seat,” Gerard said, pointing to his couch. 

Frank sat on the couch and crossed his ankles. “I should be working.”

“You should,” Gerard agreed. “But I’ve been getting negative reviews from everyone you’ve done business with this week. Care to explain?”

“I…” Frank bit his lip and tugged at the edge of his miniskirt. “I’ve been doing my best, doing everything they’ve asked, I don’t know what else they want.”

Gerard tangled his hand in the back of Frank’s hair and yanked, forcing him to make eye contact. Frank yelped. “I don’t believe you.”

“I-I have!” Frank teared up. “Please let me go...I need this job, please, sir…”

“Prove it.” Gerard pulled. “Prove to me that you’re doing the best you can.”

“What…” Frank cleared his throat, looking up at Gerard. His cheeks were soft pink. “What do you want me to do?”

“Get on your knees and suck me off. If you can make me cum, I’ll fuck you.”

“But-” 

“But nothing. I have a reputation to uphold, and I can’t have one slut dragging it down.” Gerard unzipped his pants. “Go on.”

Frank took a deep breath and slid off the couch onto his knees. He looked up at Gerard again. 

“Listen. If you really don’t want to do this, then you can go and I can help you find another job. But if you want to keep working for me, this is what you have to do.”

“I wanna keep working for you,” Frank said. He closed his eyes. “Please, can I suck you off?”

“Good boy. Yes, you may. Go ahead.”

Frank pulled Gerard’s jeans down around his thighs. He bit his lip and kitty licked the tip through his boxers, pulling them down at the growl he received. He inhaled softly- Gerard was _big,_ bigger than most he took. He squeezed his thighs together and took the tip into his mouth, closing his eyes and sucking softly before mouthing down the rest of his dick and sucking hard. 

Gerard moaned softly. It wasn’t the most coordinated of blowjobs- Frank’s technique was kind of sloppy, a lot of licking and drooling, but it was so hot to see him on his knees like that, drool running down his chin as he tried to take Gerard down his throat. He had to wrap his hand around what couldn’t fit in his mouth. 

Gerard tangled his hand in Frank’s hair. He pulled hard, and the moan Frank let out vibrated all through his cock. 

“Kinky little bitch, you like having your hair pulled?” Gerard asked. Frank hummed in acknowledgement. “Hot.”

Gerard could feel the orgasm building up in his stomach. He pulled Frank over, eyes roaming over his pink lips, slick with spit, for just a second. “You’re gonna make me cum. My room is through that door over there. Go get on my bed and wait for me.”

“Yes sir.” Frank wiped the spit off his chin and stood up, heels clicking as he hurried to Gerard’s bedroom. 

Gerard took a minute to collect himself, then walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. 

Frank was lying on the bed. His coat was on the ground, and he was wearing a black crop top with a low neckline, a hot pink leather miniskirt, fishnet stockings, and his heels. Gerard would bet a million bucks that he was wearing panties, too. 

Gerard growled as he crawled onto the bed. “I’m not seeing a problem here. You look so fucking hot.”

Frank blushed. “Th-thank you…”

Gerard pushed his skirt up, revealing panties, just as he thought. He leaned down and mouthed at them, sucking on the bulge in Frank’s panties for a moment while he writhed and squirmed above him. 

There was one problem: Frank wasn’t making any noise. 

“I wanna hear your beautiful noises, come on.” Gerard squeezed Frank’s thigh and pulled away, leaning up to mark up his neck. Frank let out a little gasping breath, but that was it. Gerard pulled away, frowning. “You don’t moan?”

“I have an ugly moan.”

“Holding back that ‘ugly moan’ is what’s driving away customers.” Gerard slotted his hips between Frank’s legs, grinding down against him. Frank threw his head back and let out a sweet, high pitched noise. “There you go, just like that.”

“O-oh, oh fuck,” Frank gasped. He whined as Gerard did it again. _“Please_ , oh god!”

“Sound so hot begging,” Gerard growled. He sat back on his knees and gestured Frank forward. He sat up, gasping softly when Gerard grabbed his hair. “Gotta make sure you’re a good kisser.”

Frank let himself be kissed. Gerard was doing this nice thing with his jaw, so he let him do the work, opening his mouth when he wanted him to and letting him slide his tongue in beside his. He moaned softly, slightly disappointed when Gerard pulled away. 

“You need prep?” Gerard asked. 

“No, sir, never.”

Gerard furrowed his brow. “That’s not safe.”

“I finger myself before work every day,” Frank explained. “So that I don’t have to waste time, and in case I get guys who don’t care.”

“I see.” Gerard took Frank’s shirt off. He raised his eyebrows. Frank’s chest was kind of...big. “You got tits, hm?”

Frank covered his face, but cried out when Gerard leaned down to suck on one of his nipples. He tangled his fingers in Gerard’s hair. “Pl-please, stop, I’m gonna cum!”

Gerard pulled away, smirking and rubbing the overly sensitive buds. “You can cum just from that? Pathetic.”

Frank whined. “Please...please, fuck me, sir, I need it.”

Gerard hummed. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his jeans and boxers all the way off, then reached for a bottle of lube and a condom. He rolled the condom on and slicked himself up, then hitched Frank’s legs up over his shoulders, pushed his panties aside, and pushed into him. 

Frank whimpered, spreading his legs a bit for Gerard. One of his heels clattered to the floor. 

Gerard pinned Frank’s arms up above his head and held his hips in place. He started thrusting, not giving him time to adjust as he fucked into him. Frank let out shy moans that got louder as Gerard discovered what he liked- hair pulling and slapping and such. 

Gerard clamped his teeth down on Frank’s thigh and changed angles, moaning when the sharp point of his heel dug into his back. Frank’s face was screwed up in pleasure, desperate moans spilling from his lips as Gerard plowed into him. He hit one spot that suddenly made him scream in pleasure. 

“Found it,” Gerard growled. He thrust into that spot, listening to Frank scream under him. It was so fucking hot, and in no time, he felt his orgasm building up again. 

“I’m so- _ah, yeah!_ ‘M so close!” Frank’s lips parted in a silent O. 

“Cum for me,” Gerard growled. He reached under Frank’s skirt and wrapped a hand around his- _oh..._ his little dick. Gerard didn’t even have to move his hand to cover it all. 

“Oh, oh, oh, _oh!”_ Frank screamed as his orgasm hit. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly, and his face, combined with the noise, was enough to have Gerard spilling into the condom. He pulled out once he started going soft. 

“I think we found the problem,” Gerard said. “But I don’t think you’re gonna be working for me anymore.”

“What?” Frank shot up, panic etched across his face. 

“I want you to be my personal little whore.” Gerard gripped his chin softly. “Would you like that?”

A smile slowly spread across Frank’s face. He nodded. 

“Good.” Gerard kissed him. “Take a nap. We’ll discuss the details later.”

Frank laid back, kicked his other heel off, and fell into a happy slumber. 


End file.
